Suitcase/Gallery/Season 2
Official Series Breaking the Ice Screen_shot_2013-04-02_at_11.22.57_AM.png SeasonIIFullCast.png S2e1 sorry, that happens sometimes 2.png S2e1 sorry, that happens sometimes.png S2e1 oww, mic! turn down the volume! 3.png S2e1 oww, mic! turn down the volume! 2.png S2e1 oww, mic! turn down the volume!.png S2e1 so, what's the challenge?!!!! 2.png S2e1 so, what's the challenge?!!!!.png S2e1 yin-yang microphone tissues box suitcase and fan.png S2e1 like those pillows you call fists will break anything 2.png S2e1 like those pillows you call fists will break anything.png S2e1 yeah! my fists can break the ice like butter! 2.png S2e1 yeah! my fists can break the ice like butter!.png S2e1 eww, germs! we must eliminate all of them at all costs! 2.png S2e1 eww, germs! we must eliminate all of them at all costs!.png S2e1 soap wipes trophy.png S2e1 sorry, it's my condishawn.png S2e1 gross, man!.png S2e1 tissues sneezes on trophy.png S2e1 gwuys, i don't think that's what he meant 2.png S2e1 gwuys, i don't think that's what he meant.png S2e1 everyone, shut up!.png S2e1 this doesn't apply to the definition i just explained 2.png S2e1 this doesn't apply to the definition i just explained.png S2e1 oh, well, i literally meant ice breakers. we're headed over to the gladstonian glacier.png S2e1 so what fun game are we gonna play to get to know each other? 2.png S2e1 so what fun game are we gonna play to get to know each other?.png S2e1 there we go!.png S2e1 paintbrush pops balloon.png S2e1 first things first.png S2e1 yay for social clicks.png S2e1 alright!.png S2e1 yeah, well, you're armless just like us. i think you're the perfect candidate!.png S2e1 suitcase angry.png S2e1 hmm... i'm trying to find something wrong with you. gimme a second 2.png S2e1 hmm... i'm trying to find something wrong with you. gimme a second.png S2e1 hi! i'm sorry knife was so mean to you, but i'll join your alliance! 3.png S2e1 hi! i'm sorry knife was so mean to you, but i'll join your alliance! 2.png S2e1 hi! i'm sorry knife was so mean to you, but i'll join your alliance!.png S2e1_microphone_screams_and_blows_marshmallow_nickel_paintbrush_suitcase_and_cherries_off.png S2e1 ow!.png S2e1 we're going to be the grand slams!.png S2e1 since we're gonna hit this challenge out of the park... 2.png S2e1 since we're gonna hit this challenge out of the park....png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know 3.png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know 2.png S2e1 um, why is it team baseball? that kinda contradicts to the team dynamic, you know.png S2e1 wow, that all happened so fast! hi, team baseball! 2.png S2e1 wow, that all happened so fast! hi, team baseball!.png S2e1 yeah! 2.png S2e1 paintbrush is a girl?.png S2e1 so, go! now!.png S2e1 well, no arms is going to make it easy to catch them.png S2e1 knife throws a dodgeball at trophy.png S2e1 trophy! how could you betray our team!?.png S2e1 trophy throws a dodgeball at cheesy.png S2e1 you cheesy twerp!.png S2e1 don't go there.png S2e1 you'd like that, wouldn't you? hehe, get it? 2.png S2e1 you'd like that, wouldn't you? hehe, get it?.png S2e1 just give all the balls to me.png S2e1 well that was unexpected....png S2e1 suitcase kicks a ball.png S2e1 oh no! my alliance is gone! i'll avenge them by following in their footsteps! 2.png S2e1 oh no! my alliance is gone! i'll avenge them by following in their footsteps!.png S2e1 eh....png Marsh on Mars NickelKnifeSitOut.png SuitcaseAllTheTools.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png|Not to worry, Microphone, Balloon and Suitcase have come to rescue her! MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png|The Grand Slams save Marshmallow! Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG Image194.png S2e2_grand_slams_and_bright_lights.png S2e2 a ballpark?.png S2e2 wow, this should make this challenge a walk in the park!.png S2e2 don't worry everyone! i have all the tools we need! 2.png S2e2 don't worry everyone! i have all the tools we need!.png S2e2 what? how could you be so selfish?.png S2e2 well, our team needs to win and, if i give it to you, it-it lowers our chances 2.png S2e2 well, our team needs to win and, if i give it to you, it-it lowers our chances.png S2e2 hey, can i borrow your hammer? 2.png S2e2 thanks!.png S2e2 i'm sorry! you're right! i can't believe what I've become. take all the tools you need! 2.png S2e2 i'm sorry! you're right! i can't believe what I've become. take all the tools you need!.png S2e2 what how could you be so selfish? 2.png S2e2 gee, thanks.png S2e2 gee, thanks 2.png S2e2 hey marshmallow! i found you! good thing you aren't dead! 2.png S2e2 hey marshmallow! i found you! good thing you aren't dead!.png S2e2 quick! let's go back!.png S2e2 marshmallow, microphone, balloon and suitcase go back in the rocket.png S2e2 baseball, balloon wants to redeem himself, just give him a chance. please!.png S2e2 baseball, balloon wants to redeem himself, just give him a chance. please! 2.png S2e2 okay, why not?.png S2e2 okay, why not? 2.png S2e2 ow! you can if you never do that again!.png S2e2 ow! you can if you never do that again! 2.png S2e2 quick, a half hour has gone by! let's get this thing in the air. there's a three-person maximum capacity, though.png S2e2 quick, a half hour has gone by! let's get this thing in the air. there's a three-person maximum capacity, though 2.png S2e2 quick, a half hour has gone by! let's get this thing in the air. there's a three-person maximum capacity, though 3.png S2e2 i'll do it!.png S2e2 i'll do it! 2.png Tri Your Best Voting for Episode 3.png|Vote A Grand Slam Outta Here! Image256.png S2e3 i would, but i'm too slow! 2.png S2e3 i would, but i'm too slow!.png S2e3 i think balloon should compete!.png S2e3 cheesy slaps his knee.png S2e3 yeah, now they did.png S2e3 okay, cheesy, they got the joke 2.png S2e3 okay, cheesy, they got the joke.png S2e3 and you gotta tri your best to win! 2.png S2e3 and you gotta tri your best to win! 3.png S2e3 and you gotta tri your best to win!.png S2e3 box, no!.png S2e3 nickel kicks soap in pool.png S2e3 you'll be fine, it's clean! 2.png S2e3 you'll be fine, it's clean!.png S2e3 but... it could have... germs! 2.png S2e3 but... it could have... germs!.png S2e3 go on, soap, get in the pool! 2.png S2e3 go on, soap, get in the pool!.png S2e3 test tube mutters quietly.png S2e3 um... heh..... 2.png S2e3 um... heh......png S2e3 what laboratory?.png Cooking for the Grater Good Cooking for the Grater Good.PNG|A few characters (except Baseball, Apple and Box (possibly) ) laughing at Knife's obsession... Laughing Picture.PNG|Another laughing picture about Knife's obsession... VOTING.png|Grand Slams Lose Again! Screenshot Image 133.png Screenshot Image 132.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 129.png Screenshot Image 128.png Screenshot Image 127.png Screenshot Image 126.png Screenshot Image 125.png Screenshot Image 112.png Screenshot Image 111.png Screenshot_Image_93.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Image1234.jpg Screenshot Image 172.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 168.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 269.png Screenshot Image 270.png Screenshot Image 271.png Screenshot Image 272.png Screenshot Image 273.png Screenshot Image 276.png Screenshot Image 277.png Screenshot Image 278.png Screenshot Image 279.png Screenshot Image 280.png Screenshot Image 281.png Screenshot Image 282.png Screenshot Image 283.png Screenshot Image 284.png Screenshot Image 285.png Screenshot Image 286.png Screenshot Image 287.png Screenshot Image 291.png Screenshot Image 292.png Screenshot Image 293.png Screenshot Image 294.png Screenshot Image 311.png Screenshot Image 310.png Screenshot Image 309.png Screenshot Image 308.png Screenshot Image 307.png Screenshot Image 306.png Screenshot Image 305.png Screenshot Image 304.png Screenshot Image 529.png Screenshot Image 528.png S2 ep7 balloon and suitcase one flower.png Screenshot Image 527.png Screenshot Image 526.png Screenshot Image 525.png Screenshot Image 524.png Screenshot Image 523.png Screenshot Image 522.png Screenshot Image 518.png Screenshot Image 517.png Screenshot Image 513.png Screenshot Image 512.png Screenshot Image 511.png Screenshot Image 510.png Screenshot Image 509.png Screenshot Image 508.png Screenshot Image 507.png ImageSoass.png ImageSoass.png TITILECARD S2 E4.jpg A Kick in the Right Direction 11.png 9.png BYE BOX.png 4.png Alliance2.png S2e5_suitcase.png S2e5_baseball.png S2e5_grand_slams.png S2e5_grand_slams_2.png S2e5 hey, contestants, come over here. so i've been informed that many people have been anticipating bow's return to inanimate insanity. buuut she's dead! 3.png S2e5 hey, contestants, come over here. so i've been informed that many people have been anticipating bow's return to inanimate insanity. buuut she's dead! 2.png S2e5 hey, contestants, come over here. so i've been informed that many people have been anticipating bow's return to inanimate insanity. buuut she's dead!.png S2e5 well then, let's settle this. i'll look inside 2.png S2e5 well then, let's settle this. i'll look inside.png S2e5 yeah, you were really helpful, box! hey, what kind of box is box anyways? 2.png S2e5 yeah, you were really helpful, box! hey, what kind of box is box anyways?.png S2e5 oh no! box is eliminated! we're really gonna miss you! 2.png S2e5 oh no! box is eliminated! we're really gonna miss you!.png S2e5 uh... i guess if that's what my alliance member wants... 2.png S2e5 uh... i guess if that's what my alliance member wants....png S2e5 uhh... mic, how 'bout you? 2.png S2e5 uhh... mic, how 'bout you?.png S2e5 what?! but this is soccer! the sport for the legs only! 2.png S2e5 what?! but this is soccer! the sport for the legs only!.png S2e5 sooo... nickel. go sit in the bleachers 2.png S2e5 sooo... nickel. go sit in the bleachers.png S2e5 now, since the grand glams outnumber the bright lights, we need someone from the grand slams to sit out 2.png S2e5 cheesy! we're still playing!.png S2e5 well, not much competition when the competition is helping us win!.png Let 'Er R.I.P. 1513194_679460285422082_1821614523_n.png|Where could they be headed? happyduo.png|Look at this happy duo! Suitcase_almost_big_as_base.PNG S2e6 well, i guess we'll go together, then!.png S2e6 you know, team, i've actually been feeling a lot better about myself. give or take a few months ago, i would scream at every cluster of dirt i saw, but now i feel like i'm finally getting over it 3.png S2e6 you know, team, i've actually been feeling a lot better about myself. give or take a few months ago, i would scream at every cluster of dirt i saw, but now i feel like i'm finally getting over it 2.png S2e6 you know, team, i've actually been feeling a lot better about myself. give or take a few months ago, i would scream at every cluster of dirt i saw, but now i feel like i'm finally getting over it.png S2e6 huh....png S2e6 well, uh... pfft, of course not, heh.png S2e6 pfft. why? you're not gonna get scared, are you?.png S2e6 well, for this spine-chilling episode, you're all going into a haunted house 2.png S2e6 well, for this spine-chilling episode, you're all going into a haunted house.png Balloon about to be popped.png Everything's A-OJ Nóż_i_Walska.png Sneakpeak.jpg S2e7 just mind your own business, suitcase! 2.png Image22.png Image119.png Image118.png Image117.png Image193.png 10551046 789764714391638 6201314314009388305 n.png Image189.png Voting for Episode 7.png|I Guess The Grand Slams Lost... Screenshot Image 45.png Screenshot Image 46.png Thumbnail 7 Update Final.png Theft and Battery Sneakpeakep8.png Yayep8finanly.png Looking_down.png Found_another_one..PNG Maxresdefault (2).jpg Snapshot 2 (10-24-2015 1-30 PM).png Image34.png Image33.png Suitcaseseesghosts.png Snapshot 2 (23-05-2015 8-25 PM).png Dfccda6a-4271-4845-8589-906772ea2f34.png 8645beb4-9ee2-463d-aacc-a8823234a242.png 0cd6b59c-8099-406d-9f54-168df660fe71.png S2e8 isn't mephone supposed to be here?.png S2e8 uh... it's elimination time!.png S2e8 marshmallow, baseball, nickel and suitcase.png S2e8 well, i do need to step up my game.png S2e8 besides, no one would notice if you're gone. oh, and i mean that in a good way. totally good way 2.png S2e8 besides, no one would notice if you're gone. oh, and i mean that in a good way. totally good way.png S2e8 baseball? you want me to steal?.png S2e8 you said it yourself. you wanted to take this competition more seriously 2.png S2e8 you said it yourself. you wanted to take this competition more seriously.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that! 3.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that! 2.png S2e8 wait, what? you want me to steal? i can't do that!.png S2e8 sounded like a good idea.png S2e8_maybe_suitcase-.png S2e8 a tour?! aw, this is gonna take forever!.png S2e8_grand_slams_9.png S2e8 you do realize they only care about you when there's something you can give to them.png S2e8 for now.png S2e8 i mean, after all, you are only stealing it.png S2e8 great!.png S2e8 oh! i didn't see you there, heh. i'm just taking one of these batteries, if that's okay 2.png S2e8 oh! i didn't see you there, heh. i'm just taking one of these batteries, if that's okay.png S2e8 suitcase cautiously.png S2e8 suitcase 2.png S2e8 suitcase.png S2e8 it was clearly suitcase!.png S2e8_suitcase_3.png S2e8 it was me, it was me, i'm sorry! 2.png S2e8 it was me, it was me, i'm sorry!.png Image350.png Image401.png Maxresdefault (1).jpg Rain On Your Charade 11224557 993229144045193 2282186644060019360 o.png Screenshot_3-0.png Image52.jpg Image3.png Image1.png Image13.png friendship___ii_by_lehnnyface-d9qgxlo.png S2e9 suitcase dock.png Episode 9 2.png S2e9 wouldn't watch again- wait, approval? that sounded a little off 2.png S2e9 wouldn't watch again- wait, approval? that sounded a little off.png S2e9_good_talk._yeah.png Episode 9 3.png S2e9 at least, i think so.png S2e9 why are you sitting here all by yourself?.png S2e9 suitcase reflection sadly.png S2e9 stressed that any second, someone was gonna jump out and scream in my face 2.png S2e9 stressed that any second, someone was gonna jump out and scream in my face.png S2e9 balloon and suitcase.png S2e9 otherwise, no one will.png Image.jpeg S2e9_grand_slams_9.png S2e9 just remember who your true friends are, suitcase 2.png S2e9_yep..._whatever_you_say....png S2e9_grand_slams_10.png S2e9 marshmallow, paintbrush, test tube, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png Mazed and Confused Image68.png Image67.png Image66.png Image65.png|"That's a GREAT idea!" Image54.png Image52.png Screenshot_191.png Image126.png Image125.png S2e10 okay, so here's our plan.png S2e10 all i hear is a terrible game show host.png S2e10 boooo!.png S2e10 microphone, nickel and suitcase.png S2e10 especially you, mic; you're kind of a wild card.png S2e10_suitcase.png S2e10 the path you take.... is the choice you make.png S2e10 careful... careful....png Image400.png Image397.png Image396.png Image395.png Image394.png Image183.png Image196.png Image214.png Image98.png Image144.png Image174.png Image173.png Image226.png S2e10 but i'm glad i found you!.png S2e10 um.. not sure what you mean.png S2e10 th-th-that voice! did-didn't you hear that voice?.png S2e10 suitcase? uh...png S2e10 what do you think?!.png S2e10 i-i don't know!.png S2e10 is the bond solid? or is it hollow..?.png S2e10 who to trust, who to follow....png S2e10 um, last i checked.png S2e10 balloon, suitcase, nickel and baseball.png S2e10 let's go, suitcase!.png S2e10 oh, hey guys!.png S2e10 baseball and suitcase 2.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase.png S2e10 baseball and suitcase.png S2e10 nickel frozen.png S2e10 nickel and balloon.png S2e10 nickel, baseball, suitcase and balloon.png S2e10 nickel, baseball and suitcase 2.png S2e10 i get it!.png S2e10 did you just see what he did?!.png S2e10 i'm not ditching anyone.png S2e10 suitcase, i don't want us getting in danger like that again.png S2e10 i knew it.png S2e10 sorry guys!.png S2e10 you better go talk to him.png Kick the Bucket Image241.png Image242.png Balloon_and_Suitcase.png Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-53-43-317.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-00-309.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-07-182.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-08-499.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-51-13-538.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-20-255.png|Never Better Bandicam_2016-12-25_08-51-43-864.png NICKEL_alliance.png Image286.png Image285.png Image284.png Image278.png Image277.png C0817S2UUAApmQu.jpg Nickel I VOTED FOR YOU.png Suitcase Snaps.png Mourning_Baseball.png Image299.png Image298.png Image297.png Image296.png Image321.png Image306.png Image5555.png Image444.png Image399.png ImageTheRockWantsHisCrack.png ImageSoosCaac.png ImagenooltiuS.png ImageSoos.png Image324.png Image366.png Image368.png Image369.png Image330.png Image318.png Suitcase in ii 2 ep 11.png ImageBoi.png Suitcase tries to be good.jpg Image347.png II Kick the Bucket image 1.jpg Sad Suitcase.jpg S2e11 you don't!.png S2e11 we'll see how he does!.png S2e11 you've really changed my mind about balloon here.png S2e11 so, uh, suitcase.png S2e11 forcing them apart would be outright hypocritical!.png S2e11 i’ll be..over..here.png S2e11 we...nothing crazy.png S2e11 his presence alone has started to tear us apart.png S2e11 a word please?.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork 2.png S2e11 a no-brainer to have a challenge that can highlight your sense of teamwork.png S2e11 alright! elimination time! i need the bright lights!.png S2e11 yeah, i hope it's shell collecting too!.png S2e11 c'mon!.png S2e11 tick, tock, tick, tock....png S2e11 betrayal is inevitable.png S2e11 actually, definitely suitcase.png S2e11 it's- it's fine.png S2e11 suitcase and nickel.png S2e11 balloon and suitcase.png S2e11 looks like everyone's in position!.png S2e11 wait! ha-has anyone seen marshmallow?!.png S2e11 we're ready to begin!.png S2e11 nononononono!.jpg S2e11 marshmallow isn't even here!.png S2e11 between who you really are.png S2e11 all they want is your reaction.png S2e11 he was tearing us apart! i wanted us to to have what we had before!.png S2e11 Actually....jpg S2e11 for the longest time, i've been so unsure of myself. whether or not i should....png S2e11 sort of way....png S2e11 well, that settles it, than.png SuitcaseKnife-ARS.png BalloonSuitcase-KTB.png Alternate Reality Show Elimination II2 E12.jpg Final 8 II2 12.jpg Suitcase wins immunity.jpg SuitcasePainting-ARS.png SuitcaseImmunity-ARS.png Suitcase-ARS.png 0977E035-7DFE-4E2E-AD2E-9EC94BE2A507.jpeg S2 e12 glare.jpg Mine Your Own Business Download (19) (1).png S2e13 Suitcase and Test Tube.png S2e13 Suitcase, Fan and Test Tube.png S2e13 The Final 7.png II Ep 13 Trailer Screenshot Suitcase.png II Ep 13 Trailer Screenshot Suitcase, Test Tube and Lightbulb.png II Ep 13 Trailer Screenshot Suitcase and Fan.png II Ep 13 Trailer Screenshot Baseball and Suitcase.png II13 Suitcase.png Vlcsnap-2018-12-24-09h24m32s704.png Maxresdefault-0.jpg 搜狗截图20190421082146.png 搜狗截图20190421082714.png 搜狗截图20190421083222.png 搜狗截图20190421082606.png 搜狗截图20190421083705.png 搜狗截图20190421083813.png Non-Episodes Inanimate Insanity II T-Shirt Anniversary Image4.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries